


Find Your Way Through the Dark

by CherryBlossomCheeseCake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomCheeseCake/pseuds/CherryBlossomCheeseCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was alone for a long time, the desert sands and hot sun were all I knew then. My Master saved me by offering me a brighter future, filled with wonderful people who had a great power within them. But if you walk for too long in the Light, the larger the Darkness will grow. I am Amel Abdalla, and my shadow is immense.<br/>A soundtrack for this fic is in currently in progress. I will add a song as each new chapter is released: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-dBVheORzpDDUC1tUpCtR54Gfd6aySNA</p><p>This story has been discontinued considering I've lost motivation for it and have no idea where I was originally going with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is a first for me. I had an idea bouncing around my head ever since I started playing Birth by Sleep and I wondered how would have the events of the series played out if Master Xehanort had taken a young apprentice in from another World (in this case, Earth) and trained them as the story of BbS was carried out, and how that would affect the series as a whole. And Amel Abdalla was born. I'm also trying my best to play around with different races, religions and point of views. With this fan fiction, I tried to do Amel reflecting on her memories from when she was five years old. Any feedback on how I can improve on anything is encouraged, but please note that any hate or flaming in the review section simply because my story features an original character will not be tolerated. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Reviews are encouraged, as is constructive criticism! Thank you for reading and hope to see you again for the next chapter.

I dug further into the garbage heap, ignoring the sounds of the other kids squabbling around me over the scraps they had found. I dropped a slightly rotted apple core into the small cloth bag I had with me, trying not to gag over the sickly sweet scent of the rotting garbage in front of me. I shifted through the garbage to find more scraps and bones, anything that could keep me from starving to death over the next few days, finding a few small chicken bones and a banana peel.  
Sighing, I discreetly put them in my bag with my other findings before standing up from the ground. Looking around at the other children and families digging through the garbage around me, I quickly walked away from the heap with a tight grip on my bag.

I could feel the hot desert sun on the dark skin of my face, the heat reaching it's burning fingers towards my hair and scalp. The hot sandstone burned the bottoms of my feet as I walked through my village, avoiding the eyes of those who can afford to provide for themselves without digging through trash.

I slowly made my way home to my little misshapen hut, dropping my bag beside the fire pit. I relished in the cool shade the hut gave, the thin linen of my dress helping to cool me down faster.  
I would've fallen asleep right then and there if my stomach hadn't alerted me of it's need for food. I crouched down and began making a small fire in the fire pit, shifting through my scraps to see what I could possibly make with them. The apple core and banana peel obviously had to go first or they'd rot away. I could maybe fry them on the small pan I had found in my mother's old things, so they don't taste as bad... The crusts of bread could last another day before eating, and the bones could be boiled whenever to make a thin broth when I couldn't find any scraps..

I pulled my mother's pan over and place the apple core on it before carefully chopping it into pieces with my father's old knife. I did the same with the banana peel, throwing the top away to be used in something else. Putting the pan on the fire, I went and tucked my scraps bag back behind the bag of sand I used for a pillow at night.

As the fruit cooked, I walked over to the jug of water I had sitting in the corner in order to begin separating my drinking water from the water I'd use to wash with later. With my drinking water laying in a small bowl, I turned back to see if my "dinner" was finished cooking. Grabbing a small sharpened twig, I began spearing the fruit bits and eating them.  
The fruit tasted bitter or overly sweet in my mouth, depending on which fruit I ate. While it may have tasted terrible on my tongue, it filled my stomach and I was glad to not go hungry that night. After I finished with my food, I headed back over to my water, hoping to cleanse my mouth of the taste of the fruit.  
I drank half of the bowl of water before I began removing my clothes in order to wash up. I grabbed a small square of cloth before removing my linen dress, putting it on the pillow as well.

I dipped the cloth into the jug and began scrubbing at my dirtied skin, washing away the dust and sweat from the past two days. As my skin became cleaner, I then took my dress and began cleaning it in the jug.  
I could feel dusk cooling the air against my wet skin as I wrung out my clothes in the fading light, hanging the two articles of clothing off a piece of wood from my haphazardous roof. I picked up the jug with what remained of the water, and walked over to the small opening to my hut. Bending over in the doorway, I dumped the contents of the jug over my dirty hair, rinsing it with the remaining water. I wrung it for a bit before heading back into the hut.

I placed the jug back in the place where it belonged before I hurried onto the mat where I slept. Pulling the linen blanket over my naked body, I laid my small head on my sand-bag pillow before letting exhaustion take me away.

I woke to the sun shining through the opening of my hut, the embers of my fire from last night slowly dimming as the morning went on. I quietly rose from my matt and moved to dress in my now dry dress.

I dressed quickly before I drank the remainder of the water from last night and nibbled on a crust of bread from my scrap bag. I sighed as I realized that I would have to go to the well today and get more for the next two days. I frowned as I picked up the empty jug from the dirt floor and began walking towards the well in the center of the village.

As I walked, I watched as children ran about the roads, and as mothers tended to their sickly children or went to collect water as I did. Upon reaching the well, the noise from people became louder and less of a distant hum. I tried my best to ignore it as I dipped my jug into the well.  
As I lifted the now full and heavy jug from the water, I nearly dropped it in surprise as an elderly man's voice addressed me in strangely accented Arabic.

"Now, what is a young girl like you doing the work of an adult?"  
I quickly adjusted the jug in my arms as I turned to see an older man before me, bald and with skin darker than mine, his eyes glowed like the embers of my fire last night and his short beard the colour of steel. He was dressed oddly to be traveling through the desert, a heavy coat with gloves and long pants made of thick materials. I blinked before managing to reply, my voice coming out quiet and timid.

"I'm just getting water, sir. Just like my mother taught me before she passed away."  
"Ah, I'm sorry for your loss, young one. Is there no one else to care for you now that she is gone?" He asked, bowing his bald head in apology.  
"No, I'm all alone now." I responded as I began walking away from the well, the heavy jug of water resting against my hip. I could hear him following behind me, at a slow and almost silent pace.

We continued on in silence until I came to a stop in front of my hut. I set the jug down in the opening before turning back around to face the man again.  
"What is it that you want from me, sir?" I asked, looking up into his fire coloured eyes. I was afraid of him but I tried to stay strong as he observed me before responding.  
"I'm searching for someone strong enough to become my apprentice. You have a strong and willing heart, which is remarkable considering the darkness clouding this world and it's hearts. Your heart is the kind worthy of becoming a Keyblade Master, if you so wish."

I gaped at him like a fish out of water for a few minutes, trying to process what he'd said to me. I didn't know what a  _Keyblade_ was at the time but, the thought of some elderly man wanting to adopt me in a sense was beyond my comprehension. Especially since he wanted to train me in his art or craft.  
"You want me to be your apprentice? Are you crazy, mister? I'm five!" I shrieked in my high pitched voice, which surely disturbed some of my closer neighbours. My hands flailed about me in exasperation as I tried to get my point across.  
"Your youth only convinces me further to take you on as my apprentice, as you are young and have plenty of time to learn before taking the Mark of Mastery exam once you come of age. I can offer you a home, an education, companionship, and training. Will you become my apprentice, my dear, and aid my fellow masters and I in keeping the balance between the Worlds?" the old man said, staring deeply into my eyes, as if trying to convince me with his intense gaze.

I worried my lower lip with my teeth as I considered his offer. He was offering many things that I wouldn't have the chance to get in a lifetime, and I had nothing to leave behind, no family, nothing to say I existed here. I let out a wavering breath before replying, "I'll be your apprentice."  
The old man smiled slightly, his tone sounding more lively than before.  
"Wonderful! A truly wonderful decision, my dear. I do hope you enjoy your time as my apprentice. Now, introductions. I am Master Xehanort, and you, my dear?" the old man, who I now knew as Master Xehanort, inquired.

"Amel Abdalla, sir."  
"Well Amel, come along. There is somewhere we must go to make this offical." Master Xehanort ordered as a large mass of shadows appeared behind him. He turned and walk straight into it, disappearing from sight. I stared at the shadows for a moment before following him into the darkness.  
I gasped as the shadows seemed to stretch out into a long hall, the darkness weighing down on my tiny shoulders. I didn't enjoy the feeling. I sprinted forward, not stopping until I reached the exit.

I was in a strange place, completely devoid of life. Red stone canyons scored the land as the wind picked up the dust and dirt on the ground.  
I looked forward to where Master Xehanort stood; to his right was an older boy with a pale complexion, dark black spiky hair, and golden yellow eyes that seemed to be staring straight into my mind.

"So this is the brat you chose? Looks like a breeze could knock her down." the yellow eyed boy stated, his voice filled with contempt and feigned boredom.  
"Vanitas, it is none of your concern about whom I have chosen. You do your part." the bald master turned his eyes onto me before commanding, "Come forth, Amel."

Putting one uncertain foot in front of the other, I walked towards the two before I was only a pace away from them. Master Xehanort reached his right hand out, a large blade appearing in his hand, resembling a key,only it looked much more deadly.

Reaching the hilt out towards me, Master Xehanort began reciting in his old, weathered voice: "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."  
I carefully wrapped my hand around the hilt as he began the incantation, his hand carefully leaving the Keyblade in my hand. It was a beautiful weapon, made of shining silver metal that was all sharp and deadly edges, and a blue stone resembling an eye sat in the end of the blade.

Looking back up at my master, I saw his eyes gleaming with approval as I attempted to hand the Keyblade back to him. With a wave of his hand, it disappeared from sight, causing me to jump slightly. I looked from my empty hand up to Master Xehanort and Vanitas, waiting for one of them to speak first.  
"Congrats, brat. You're now officially his apprentice." the dark haired boy said with a huff, sarcasm written all over his face. His arms crossed his chest as he said this, his yellow eyes glaring down at me. I flinched under his gaze before Master Xehanort intervened.  
"That's enough, Vanitas. Come you two, let us retire so we may begin Amel's lessons tomorrow." the bearded master commanded as he strided into another shadow mass with Vanitas soon to follow.

I trailed behind the older boy trying to ignore the darkness around me as it attempted to suffocate me. At the end of the tunnel was a corridor with many doors leading off of the hall, made all from dark tiles and stone.  
"What is this place? I can feel the darkness fighting to get in but something's keeping it out." I asked out loud, glancing at the hall around me.

"This is a realm between the worlds, it exists as a type of refuge for travelers in the corridors of Darkness. This is where Vanitas and I reside when we are not on other worlds." Master Xehanort explained as he stopped before a door, "This will be your room, my dear. It will have everything you require while staying here. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything, I am your Master and I will see to it that you prosper under my tutelage."  
"Yes, Master. Thank you for everything." I bowed slightly to Master Xehanort as he turned and walked away. Vanitas merely "humphed" before disappearing behind a black door.

I quickly entered my new room excited to see what was in store for me as an apprentice to a Keyblade Master.

For the first time in my life I awoke from my sleep fully refreshed and not worried about how I would eat that day. I had bathed the night before, scrubbing my skin and scalp raw in order to remove the dirt that has covered my skin for years.

My hour long bath had revealed smooth caramel skin free of bruises thanks to some of the Master's magic, and glossy brown hair that had dark streaks of black running through it. What was most surprising was seeing my eyes clearly for the first time. I'd never owned a mirror before, so I spent a lot of time looking into it, observing my eyes curiously.

They were a a deep, rich brown that resembled an expensive spice I'd seen some traveling merchants try to sell on Market day. Cocoa, I think it was. My eyes were set in in a slightly thin but still childish face, scrubbed clean of dirt and grime.

I had new clothes as well, a dress made of dark green material that looked like the trees in the pictures on my walls. I had a brown jacket and belt too, as well as new boots to wear on my feet. Shoes seemed so odd to me after spending a lifetime going without them.

I had a proper meal last night, and didn't go to sleep hungry for once. I exited my bathroom to find my breakfast on my desk, waiting to be devoured. There were some cooked eggs on the plate, as well as a few unknown fruits that were ripe rather than rotted.

I ate them with a ravenous appetite, everything on the plate within ten minutes. I had just set the plate aside when Master entered my bedroom.

I hurried to stand from my chair, stumbling a bit before managing to bow. Master Xehanort nodded in acknowledgment before seating himself in the spare chair beside my desk. I sat back down, giving my Master all the attention a five year old could possibly have.

Master fixed me with his golden stare as he addressed me.

"Now, Amel. I'm going to tell you the history of the Keyblades and the Masters of the past, so listen well child: _'In the age of fairytales, an age of great beauty, magic and myths, there were three entities in the cosmos: the World, Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade. Humans lived in peace and harmony, blessed by the light of Kingdom Hearts. But soon, more and more people craved to possess that precious light, thus the seeds of Darkness began to spread._  
Thousands and thousands of people then started to create their own version of the mighty X-blade. These blades were the first Keyblades in existence, capable of many things, but used both for the Good and Evil. Some wielders fought for the protection of the Light, others for the balance of Darkness and Light. It was the beginning of the Keyblade War.  
The Keyblade War broke out and the legions of Light and Darkness met and battled in the ancient land now called the Keyblade Graveyard. Today this land is just a grim reminder of that bloody and glorious clash, a desert of death. During the battle, the lives of thousands of people were not the only thing lost: Kingdom Hearts was lost forever, in the deepest Darkness.  
Then, the X-blade was lost as well; it shattered into twenty pieces: 7 of Light and 13 of Darkness. The World then began to disintegrate into tiny islands, divided by invisible walls, thanks to the light remaining in the hearts of children. The Keyblade wielders who remained made a vow to the new Worlds: they would protect the last of the Light in the Cosmos from the clutches of Darkness.'"

I was entranced by my master's tale, the idea of a single pure light existing to protect everything being lost in the darkness; it was both magical and terrifying for a child's mind. My young mind processed the story a while after Master Xehanort had finished before coming to a question that needed an answer.  
"Master, what side do you fight for?" I had asked, referring to the protectors of the Light and the protectors of the balance of the two forces. Master's golden gaze stared at my face for a long moment before he answered, as if he was searching for the answer in my eyes.

"I am in favour of the balance of the Light and Dark powers. We should not have to fear the Darkness as an evil power when it can be used as a strength. If you walk for too long in the Light, your shadow will only grow larger than you."  
His words weigh heavy on my heart now, for at the time, I truly believed that what my Master told me was the truth. I didn't question it at all during the time that I spent under his tutelage.

"Are there any other Keyblade Masters besides you?" I asked, curious to know if there were others with the same ideas as Master Xehanort.  
"Why yes, there are two my dear. There's Yen Sid, a powerful wizard who gave up his title many years ago. And there is Master Eraqus, who I trained with before we both became masters. He resides in the Land of Departure and has three apprentices himself- Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. You will meet them all soon, considering both of Eraqus' elder students will be going through the Mark of Mastery examination within a few days and we shall both be in attendance." Xehanort replied, stroking his silver beard as he spoke.  
I watched him as he slowly stood from his chair and headed towards the door, another question on my tongue.

"Are they Protectors of the Light or do they believe in protecting the Balance?" Master Xehanort paused at the door, his hand resting on the handle. He glanced over his shoulder as his orange eyes sought my green ones.  
"Eraqus believes in crushing the Darkness within one's self, and teaches his students such. It would be wise of you to not say otherwise whilst we are visiting him."He opened the door, stepping through it before addressing me again, "Come, we shall begin your first magic lesson."


	2. Two: Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the night has come  
> And the land is dark  
> And the moon is the only light we'll see  
> No I won't be afraid  
> Oh, I won't be afraid  
> Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
> So darling, darling  
> Stand by me, oh stand by me  
> Oh stand, stand by me  
> Stand by me  
> \- Stand By Me ~ Ben E. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not Muslim, I was raised Catholic for nearly 18 years, so I cannot guarantee that any info regarding Islam is correct or accurate. However, if you have a correction, please feel free to leave a review or PM me about the issue.

"Come on, brat. Focus." I flinched at Vanitas' annoyed tone, wiping away the sweat that had begun to gather at my brow. Master Xehanort was having me target the older boy with the fire spell he had taught me, and it wasn't going too well. In the few days that we had spent practicing, I had only been able to conjure a few small flames, let alone direct them towards the dark-haired boy as an attack.

"Tch, I don't know why the Master would choose you as the other's replacement. You're helpless and hopeless in comparison to him. You'll never make it as a master, let alone a apprentice." came his spiteful sneer, fueling my anger and frustration into my efforts. With a loud scream of frustration, a large burst of flame came forward from the wooden blade I had been using for training. It headed towards Vanitas, causing the boy to step to the side, a small expression crossing his face as the fire flew past him. I stood there, letting my anger slowly ebb away from my limbs, my eyes widening slightly at the result of my rage and loss of control.

"Good job, my girl! You were finally able to conjure a complete flame." Came the gravelly voice of Master Xehanort as he walked into the room where Vanitas had been trying to train me for the last couple hours.

"Thank you, Master, but it only happened because I was angry… It felt wrong to attack Vanitas because I was mad at him…" I said to my Master in a slightly upset voice, bowing my head in slight shame.

"My dear, I have told you many a times that your Darkness can be your strength. You learn to control that anger and turn it into the power you need. The Light cannot always provide you with your answer."

I nodded my bowed head to Master Xehanort, answering with a quiet "Yes Master." before raising my head. The elderly man was staring intensely at me with his fiery gaze, as if evaluating me with his gaze before turning his back to me.

"Your lessons are done for the day, Amel. Go clean yourself up so that we may attend Master Eraqus' Mark of Mastery exam for two of his students. It would be a good learning experience for you to see older Wielders fight." My Master dismissed me, prompting me to bow quickly before taking my leave to put on a fresh set of clothes for our journey.

I met Vanitas and the Master at the dead-end hallway, and waited patiently for the balding man to open the corridor to our destination; the Land of Departure.

The World we had entered looked like it had been dropped out of a western fairy tale, it was so bright and pure looking. A dimension for inhabitants of the Light.  
Vanitas and I followed our Master into the castle from the courtyard that the corridor had opened up at, Xehanort guiding us down hallways to the very center of the building. We came to a stop before a set of stairs leading up into the next room, the elderly Master turning to face Vanitas.

"Vanitas, do your part, boy. And stay out of sight unless I say otherwise, understood?" Master Xehanort asked the dark-haired boy as he leaned against the wall.

"Crystal." came the sarcastic reply, Vanitas slipping the strange helmet in his hand onto his head, obscuring his face from our eyes.

The Master nodded before turning to me and fixing me with a stern look.

"Amel, remember what I told you before. Do not reveal that the Darkness gives you strength. These people are Protectors of the Light and will try to convince you that you need to slay the Darkness within you if you ever wish to become a Master. However, be prepared to defend yourself at anytime with your magic. Although it does not happen often, the Mark of Mastery exams can get out of hand at times. After the exam is complete, you may introduce yourself to the other apprentices. Understood?"

He said, his orange-hued eyes never leaving my face.

I simply nodded in response, forcing myself to remember the Barrier, Fire, and Cure spells that I had been taught. Granted, if anything did occur during the exam, I would most likely spend most of my time on defense, considering it's hard to direct a spell with no weapon.

And so I quietly followed my Master up into the room where the exam would be taking place, which, like the rest of the castle, was unbelievably beautiful. The windows held coloured glass that formed beautiful patterns, and the room's walls were covered in white, blue and gold detailing. There were three wooden thrones up at the front of the room, sitting on a raised platform. And sitting on the throne furthest from the staircase was a man who appeared quite a bit younger than Master Xehanort. Upon realizing that someone had entered the room he stood to greet us.

"Master Xehanort, welcome. It is good that you could make it, old friend." The man before us stood taller than Master Xehanort, with black hair that had begun to gray tied at the back of his head. His small moustache and goatee matched in colour, as did his dark brown eyes. And set on the lightly tanned skin of his face were two scars; one cutting across his right eye, with the other traveling from his left cheekbone to his jawline.

"Master Eraqus, it is a pleasure as always. Thank you for inviting us to the examination." my Master replied in likeness before noticing Eraqus' dark gaze falling onto my small form half-hidden behind Xehanort, "Ah, this is my young apprentice, Amel Abdalla, from the World of Earth. She shows a talent for magic, and is excited to see your apprentices take the exam today."

The Master stepped to the side, allowing me to be in complete view of Master Eraqus. I bowed quickly, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"Hello, Master Eraqus. It's an honour to meet you." I said shyly, my accent colouring my words slightly. As my eyes continued to linger on the floor, I was startled by a small chuckle. My head darted upwards to look at the Master standing in front of me. He gave me a smile that warmed my heart, as I had only ever seen it on the faces of the fathers in my village as they gazed at their children.

"A polite one, isn't she?" Eraqus directed towards my Master before looking at me once more, "You may stand over there by that pillar during the exam, Little One. You'll be able to see well from there."

I nodded in response before scurrying over to the pillar by the stairs that he had pointed to, and anxiously awaited the arrival of the other apprentices. They eventually came, all in a group. The trio all fixed me with a curious look that I caught out of the corner of my eye as I stared dead ahead at the pillar across the room from me.  
One of the apprentices walked over and stood in front of the pillar, allowing us both a moment to look each other over. His blonde hair was quite out of control, spiked bangs just falling short of covering sky-blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned, showing a love of being outdoors, and his clothing was loose on him. He had a strange bit of metal covering his left shoulder, causing me to tilt my head in slight confusion.

However, our assessment of each other was brought to a close when Master Eraqus stood from his throne, prompting the boy across the room to stand at attention.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates… This is not a contest, nor a battle for supremacy; not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort...and his apprentice…" the mention of my name caused the apprentices to shoot me a small look before returning their attention to their Master, "did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready?"

"Yes." Their reply came in unison.

"Very well. Then let the examination begin!" the Master summoned his Keyblade, and got in a battle ready stance. His blade didn't look as dangerous as Master Xehanort's, but it looked like it had a raw power to it. With it, he summoned five large orbs of yellow light, while his apprentices summoned their Keyblades. Now I was able to observe the two older ones with ease as I could see their faces since they were looking at the orbs.

The girl on the far end seemed to favour blue as that was the colour of not only her short hair and eyes, but her Keyblade and clothes as well. She was quite pale and thin in comparison to her fellow apprentice. The boy closer to me was tall and all lean muscle, with a dark tan contrasting against his sapphire-hued eyes. The way his dark brown hair was styled reminded me of the way a bird's feathers would grow on it's head causing me to giggle. His Keyblade was almost as large as my Master's, quite bulky and menacing with its appearance.

My attention was redirected towards the golden orbs as the two apprentices let out small gasps of surprise while the orbs took on a darker colouring, and began to move around at their own will. One floated dangerously close towards the blonde boy, making him draw his Keyblade as his two friends called to him out of worry.  
"Ven!"

Watching the blonde, "Ven", slay the orb prompted me to prepare to cast a barrier spell if any of the wayward orbs got too close to me.

"Don't worry about me. You two focus on the exam!" he called out to his friends as they stood back to back surrounded by orbs.

"But Ven, you're in danger here. Go wait in your room!" The blue haired girl ordered the younger boy, who only looked more stubborn about the whole situation.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this, seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" Ven dropped into a battle stance once again, holding his Keyblade in a backhanded fashion.

"He can take care of himself, he's been out there training just as hard as us." Came the reasoning of the older boy, seeming to be on Ven's side. The girl looked over her shoulder at her partner before shifting her light blue gaze towards me for a short moment.

"What about Master Xehanort's apprentice? She's too young to have much training." The girl reasoned as she took in my less than desirable attempt at a defensive stance while I watched the orbs warily.

"We'll all keep an eye out for her. And she's got to have some defensive training without her Keyblade. She'll make it out alright." The boy replied, looking about at the orbs.

"Stay sharp, Ven!" Called out the girl before she began her attacks on the orbs within her reach.

For a few moment, I was able to just observe the pair as they fought with their own unique styles. The boy put a lot of brute force and power behind his attacks, tossing the orbs around with the edge of his Keyblade. The girl fought with a more magic-oriented style, approaching the orbs with a number of spells that I had yet to learn. Eventually though, I had to join the fray.

An orb drew too close to me at a fast pace, barely giving me enough time to throw up a Barrier spell before it hit. The orb bounced back towards the brunette, who struck it out of existence with his Keyblade. Our eyes met as he gave me a brief nod before returning back to the task at hand. I continued to remain on guard with my Barrier spells ready as the apprentices took out the orbs with little difficulty. By the end of it, I had only cast three defensive spells and dropped to the ground once.

Ven had returned to his place at the pillar opposite of me and the other two came to stand before the Masters again.

"That was unexpected. But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test; one I chose to unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths; for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." Master Eraqus spoke from the platform.

The two apprentices, Aqua and Terra, stood in the center of the room a few steps away from each other. Both had taken a battle stance against each other, looking ready to fight until someone had claimed victory.

No sooner had the Master's command to "Begin!" left his lips, had the two apprentices locking blades instantly. It was similar to watching a dance in how they fought each other- they both tried to put the other on defense by attacking swiftly, only for their blades to clash as they swung at the same time. They then began to alternate back and forth between roles as the battle went on.

At one point, the boy Terra, had a close shave while on defense. Aqua, who was quite light on her feet had dodged one of his powerful strikes before charging forward, and attempting an upward strike inches away from the boy's face. He stumbled backwards quickly, his eyes narrowing in frustration as his fellow apprentice charged him.

But then he got distracted briefly. A black and purple mass began to grow in his left hand, catching his eye as he swung it around. He gave his hand a shocked look before shaking it and dispersing the mass as he continued to fight his opponent. The mass did not make a reappearance as they continued to fight until they exhausted themselves.

"Master Xehanort and I shall discuss our evaluations, and come to a decision. Until then, allow yourselves a moment of rest and respite. You have both worked hard." Eraqus said as both he and my Master stood from their thrones and disappeared between the empty middle one.

Ven then rushed to his friends, abandoning his post with ease as he complimented them for an amazing show of skill.

"You guys were awesome, you'll both be made Masters for sure!" Ven exclaimed like an overexcited puppy. Terra only chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"Yeah, we get it. Now, how about we go introduce ourselves properly to Master Xehanort's apprentice?" the brunette suggested, jerking his head in my direction.

"I think that's a great idea." Aqua responded, starting to herd the two boys towards me.

My palms began to sweat as the trio drew closer, my gaze dropping to the ground out of nerves once they reached me.

"Hey, I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven! This is Terra and Aqua!" My eyes darted upwards as the blonde boy began introductions, Terra giving a small, "Hey" and Aqua a cheery "Hello".

"I'm Amel Abdalla, pleased to meet you." I replied as I met each of their eyes. How they could all have such blue eyes, I'll never know.

"How long have you been Master Xehanort's apprentice?" Aqua asked, obviously trying to make me feel comfortable around them.

"For almost a week now…"

"Wow, that's a small amount of time to have been able to cast a Barrier spell multiple times. How old are you?" Terra commented with a brow raised. I fixed him with a look before responding.

"I'm five and I can also cast a Fire spell, and a small Cure." I tilted my chin up slightly in a small challenge, causing the other two to laugh.

The small moment was disturbed by the Masters returning. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus returned to their original positions, with only Terra giving me a small look over his shoulder before giving Master Eraqus his full attention.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Aqua let out a small gasp of shock before composing herself as the Master continued, "Terra, you failed to keep the Darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Master Eraqus turned to leave, as did my Master, who prompted me to go congratulate the new Master so we could be on our way.

I quickly walked over to the trio, watching them comfort the confused boy before cutting in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but congratulations on your achievement, Master Aqua." I said, giving a respectful bow before turning tail and following my Master out of the room.

We went down the staircase, Vanitas leaning against the wall where we had left him.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Master asked the masked boy, coming to a stop beside him.

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in." He replied, arrogance dripping off every word. I was confused by his words since I thought Ven was a nice boy, but I didn't question Vanitas. I didn't want to anger him with his questions.

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances." Master Xehanort stated, continuing to walk away.

"I know that," was the masked boy's lazy reply, "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

We continued our journey to exit the building, the Master turning his attention to me next as Vanitas wandered off.

"You did well defending yourself, my dear." He praised me, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Master." I replied, meeting his eyes until he looked forwards again.

"Perhaps it is time to put your magic skills to the test." Master Xehanort mused quietly to himself, "Once we leave this World, I will take you to a relatively calm World and leave you there to develop your skill in the environment. I will give you the rest of the basic magic spells, but it will be up to you to hone them. I will also grant you the ability to call the corridors to travel."

I nodded nervously as we came across the main doors, not quite ready for a test but unable to contradict my Master.

The Master paused at the top of the stairs looking down at the seated form of Terra, smiling slightly before continuing his descent.

"Yes… You are indeed strong. The Darkness is nothing to fear."

"Master Xehanort…" Terra exclaimed in surprise, standing quickly.

"And yet, how frustrating it is that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever, and still...you would never be a Master in his eyes."

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort!" Terra asked in frustration, his hands balling up into fists, "What is it that I failed to learn?"

"You're fine as you are." Master stated as he passed Terra. I gave him a small look before continuing after my Master, "Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled."

"Yes. Thank you, Master." Terra replied, standing ramrod straight again. But the sounds of large bells caught his attention and sent him running up the steps, paying no heed to Master Xehanort and I leaving through a corridor.

"Now Amel, this World is known as the Enchanted Dominion. Your goal while here is to defeat the monsters you come across with magic. Once you have mastered all the basic spells decently, the corridors will open for you and lead you to me. Understood, my dear?" Master Xehanort said as we walked through the forest.

"Yes, Master." I replied, walking at his side as quickly as I could.

"Good, I will leave you to it." He opened a corridor as we came upon a clearing, walking into it and leaving me behind.

I turned and headed in the opposite direction that we had been walking in, determined to make my Master proud. I went over the spells in my head like it was a song; Barrier, Fire, Cure, Ice, Thunder. Barrier, Fire, Cure, Ice, Thunder.

I carried on like this until I came upon my first monster. It was a small little thing that darted around quickly, making me have to focus even harder to actually land a hit on it. Similar to when Vanitas was taunting me earlier, I felt my frustration at the creature rise before boiling over.

"Ugh! Thunder!" I shouted pointing at the creature swiftly. The spell left my skin feeling tingly and sensitive, but the power behind it destroyed the creature before me.

"One down." I said smugly as I continued to make my way through the forest. I hummed lightly as I walked, striking down a few of the weaker monsters with a Fire or Thunder spell. However, this large one I had come across on the bridge leading to a castle was proving to a lot more challenging.

"Barrier!" I shouted as it attacked me, my shield getting up just in time to deflect the blow.

"Ice! Fire, argh!" I threw every attack I had at the thing, the thing was a pain to bring down. But after a well timed Thunder spell, it was destroyed.

I sighed in relief, sitting down on the stones for a moment in order to catch my breath. This whole mastering spells thing was harder than I thought it would be. I took out some of the dried fruit the Master had given me for lunch, and ate it as I continued to make my way to the castle entrance.

Upon entering the large doors, I walked into a gigantic throne room. It was quite medieval European-looking, as I began climbing the grand staircase located to the right of the large doors. I headed down the corridor just to the left and simply followed it. I came across a few of the weaker creature and took them out with a few spells; I was gaining a real preference for the Thunder spells.

Coming to the end of the hall, I thought I heard voice I recognized. Pressing my ear against a door, I listened carefully for any sound behind it.

" _This feels so familiar."_ That was Terra!

" _Her heart is filled with Light- not the slightest touch of Darkness. Just the kind of heart I need."_ A woman's voice, who was that? She sounded pretty untrustworthy…

" _For what?"_ Terra inquired, not quite trusting her as well.

" _Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures… Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all things."_ Okay, so the lady is getting creepier and creepier sounding.

_"What do you mean?"_

" _Why, that key you hold… The Keyblade, it is called?"_

" _Where did you learn that name?!"_ Terra demanded, I could hear him summoning his Keyblade and getting defensive.

" _That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts."_ So the creepy lady is ignoring the fact that he's drawn a weapon.

_"No more games! Where is Master Xehanort?"_ That caught my attention. Why was Terra looking for my Master? He wasn't in this world right now, he was probably busy in another or in the Realm Between.

" _Impudence will get you nowhere, child. If you wish to know more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora."_

" _And why would I ever do that?"_

" _It's not a matter of_ _ **why**_ _, but of will. In your heart there is Darkness just waiting to be awakened."_

I could hear Terra's muffled grunts through the thick wood doors, _"I...don't know what...you're talking about…"_

" _Perhaps not yet… But I have power over sleep. And I can awaken what's inside you… Then you will be free to be who you truly are."_

There was silence after that, neither creepy lady or Terra said a word. And to avoid being caught by said creepy lady, I moved away from the door and to the next room over. I looked around the room for various objects that could be used as a weapon of sorts to help channel my magic considering I didn't have my practice weapon with me. I eventually settle on the fire poker resting on it's mount by the stone fireplace. It was heavy enough to deliver a blow, while being light enough to swing.

"I'm sure they won't miss it." I muttered quietly to myself as I left the room, carrying to fire poker in both hands as I looked around warily for monsters. I came across a few in the corridors, using my magic and even swinging at the with my new weapon for good measure. I had climbed back down the staircase and was crossing the floor of the throne room before I had the wind knocked out of me, and was tossed across the room.

I hit the wall with a loud smack, my vision spinning as I opened my eyes. I could feel a goose-egg forming on the back of my head, prompting me to use Cure for the first time. After the magic did it's work, I tried to see what had thrown me across the room. It was a freaking spinning wheel-shaped monster. You're kidding me.  
I stood up slowly, grasping my fire poker in my hand as I went up. Watching the monster I cast Barrier before trying to slowly edge past it. It was slow going and I was constantly forgetting that my Barrier spells wore off and getting hit by the spinning wheel. So I was well acquainted with Cure now, I probably should have just played dead.

In one of the moments where my Barrier spell had ended and I had failed to recast it, along with the ringing in my ears was the sound of someone yelling and joining the fight. Casting another Cure, I saw with my repaired vision Terra taking on the monster. Standing on shaky legs, I took a deep trembling breath as I watched him finish off the monster in a few minutes as I tried not to cry in relief.

By the time the older boy had turned to check on me, I had calmed down enough and no more tears placed his hands on my shoulders after banishing his Keyblade, kneeling down to be eye level with me.

"Amel, are you alright? Why aren't you with Master Xehanort?" He asked, his voice laced with concern as his blue eyes gazed into my hazel ones. His expression was so honest and worried that i dropped the fire poker in my hands, and dove into his arms to cry.

I could tell he felt awkward as he carefully cradled me in his arms, allowing me to cry against his chest. But I didn't care, I just cried until I was done. After a few moments to calm myself, I told him what had happened.

"Master thought it would be a good idea for me to test my magic against a real enemy. I was alright against the small ones but I couldn't do anything against that one…" I told him quietly, playing with the hem of my jacket.

"Amel, where is Master Xehanort? Do you know?" I could tell if he was traveling between Worlds or in the Realm Between now that the corridors were open to me, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about them. So I shook my head in the negative. This made Terra sigh.

"Okay, so until we find him, you're staying with me. Understand?" The brunette asked, standing from his crouched position. I nodded my head quickly, getting a response of "Great."

"So we have on thing left to do before we leave this World." Terra began climbing the stairs again, and I followed him all the way into the room where he and the creepy lady had been talking. To the left of the door was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, laying on her bed asleep. Wait, no. Not asleep, she was pretty much lifeless. I looked to Terra in confusion.

"It's my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak… I'm sorry. I'll get your light back." The boy nodded his head before turning to me and leading me out of the castle with my hand in his.

We reached the clearing I had arrived in, Terra pausing for a moment. Looking at me with a furrowed brow, he begins digging in one of his pockets for something.

"Considering you don't have your Keyblade yet, I doubt the Master has given you any armor to travel in between Worlds with. So we'll just have to make do with the emergency talisman for if my armor fails." He pulled out a chain with a pendent on it, similar in appearance to the armor on his shoulder. He places it around my neck and smiles lightly.

"Now, all you do is press that button and you should be good to go." I followed his instructions and in a burst of light, I was surrounded by armour altered to fit my size. Terra's smile only grew before he activated his armor, and called forth his Keyblade glider. Placing me on it before climbing on behind me, we shot into the sky as we flew through a portal onto a road between.


	3. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though your sigh may seem cheerless to others,  
> I know that  
> Your day was so difficult that it was hard for you to let out even a small sigh.  
> Don’t think about anything else;  
> Breathe in deeply and exhale just as you are.  
> \- Breathe ~ Lee Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been awhile. The last time I had anything posted for this was July 2016. To be fair, university kills creativity by forcing you to bullshit, but I was able to spit this out in a few hours after weeks of recovering and preparing for a second term. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

I allowed Terra to remove me from the Keyblade glider, neither of us really trusting my body to not injure itself on the vehicle. I deactivated the armour, and waited impatiently for the older boy to deactivate his glider. As soon as that was done, we began travelling along the forest path, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

“So…” was the brunette’s awful start of a conversation, “How did you become Master Xehanort’s apprentice?”

I looked up at him with wide chocolate-coloured eyes, trying to come up with an acceptable answer. Master had warned me about what I said to Master Eraqus and his apprentices.

“Master Xehanort saved my life. He saved me and made me his apprentice when I had nothing else to live for. He says he’s gonna make me strong.”

“And is that what you want? To be strong?” Terra asked, looking down at me as we walked along the winding path.

“I want to protect the friends and family that I make. And if doing that means I have to be stronger, then I will.”

The older boy only nodded in understanding as we came across a clearing, the sound of gentle sobbing reaching our ears. I tugged slightly on Terra’s baggy pant leg to grab his attention before pointing at the source of the crying.

A girl dressed in torn clothes sat on the ground, crying into her arms on a stone bench. I followed the brunette over to her, careful to stay tucked behind him in case of danger appearing.

Terra knelt down beside the girl, looking her over as he questioned, “Is something wrong?”

Through her sobs, we could hear her say, “It’s just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress— but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to the ball.”

Both Terra’s and my expression dropped into sadness, the girl continuing to cry over her family’s cruelty. I stepped away from my temporary guardian to look around the garden, hoping to find something to cheer up the crying girl.

As I was picking some flowers from a hedge in the garden, I heard to sound of a monster materializing behind me. I ran towards the crying girl, spells ready to go if the creatures came to close to us. Terra took care of most of the monsters, leaving me to cast barrier a few times and heal him from afar.

“I can’t believe… Not anymore…” was all the girl said as Terra and I looked on in sympathy.

“ _Strength of Heart is important, but that’s not all you need._ ”

A disembodied voice stated from nowhere and everywhere, sparkles gathering in the air as I looked around with flowers in my hand.

“There’s nothing left to believe in… Nothing.” the girl argued with the voice, the sparkles gathering around her like a constellation.

“Nothing, my dear? Oh, now, you don’t really mean that.”

From the sparkles, a little old lady materialized, stroking the hair  of the crying girl as she cried into her lap.

“Oh...but I do. It’s just no use.”

“Nonsense! If you’d lost all your faith, I couldn’t be here, and yet, here I am.” the old lady disagreed firmly, “Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can’t go to the ball looking like that.”

The old lady assisted the girl off the ground, as she stared at the old woman in confusion.

“The ball? Oh, but I’m not—” she held her skirt out as she was cut off.

“Of course you are. But we’ll have to hurry.” the woman insisted, “Now what were those magic words… Ah, yes! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!”

She said this as she approached a pumpkin, waving her wands as well. The pumpkin began to grow in size and change colour rapidly, becoming a white carriage instead of squash. Horses and a driver appeared from a transformed dog and four mice, as the old woman proceeded to transform the girl’s torn dress into a beautiful gown.

“Oh… It’s a beautiful dress. Why...it’s a dream come true!” the girl exclaimed as she ran off to view herself in the reflection of the fountain.

“Yes, but like all dreams… I’m afraid this can’t last forever. You’ll have only until midnight, and then, at the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before.” the little old woman warned her.

The girl hugged her lightly, “Yes, I understand.” before heading off to the carriage.

I rushed over to her before she could leave, holding out my fist full of flowers.

“Here, for good luck.” I offered with a wide smile, happy that she was getting to live her dream. The girl smiled back kindly, taking the flowers with a soft, “Thank you” before climbing into her carriage and heading off to the ball.

Terra walked up behind me, speaking quietly, “Her heart was full of light. Why didn’t I see it?” Turning to the old woman beside us, he questioned, “What did you do? I can hardly tell she’s the same person.”

The old woman seemed startled by his presence despite him being there the whole time.

“Who are you?” she asked, looking between myself and my guardian.

“Terra. And this is Amel.” I gave a small wave as I leaned against the older boy.

The old woman nodded at me before continuing, “Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?”

“I do. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true.”

“Yes, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she was right.” the old woman explained, causing me to tilt my head slightly, as some of her words made sense.

“So that’s what made her shine— faith in her heart that anything is possible. Where did she go?” Terra asked, looking back at the old woman.

“To the royal ball at the palace. Go, and when you see her dancing, you’ll know that she believes… and that will help you believe, too.” the old woman urged, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

With that, Terra and I began our journey towards the palace. The forest pathway leading up to the palace was short, bringing us up to the gates in a couple minutes. As we tried to cross the courtyard to enter the castle, we came across a few monsters that attempted to stop us. I was once again put on defence and Terra took the offensive. As he created a path for us to enter the castle, I made sure nothing snuck up on him.

As we got to the top of the outer staircase, we noticed Cinderella surrounded by monsters and looking terrified.

“Not here too!” grumbled Terra before attacking the small monsters quickly. It only took a few seconds before they disappeared from sight, Cinderella approaching the brunette carefully.

“I met you before…” She exclaimed lightly.

“I’ll take care of them. You wait here with Amel.” Terra ordered, turning to face the doors leading into the castle.

“Please, may I go with you? I so want to get to the ball.” the blonde girl begged the boy as I looked between the two.

“Alright. But stay behind me, or you’ll get hurt...” Terra glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, “You’re not worried?”

“Didn’t you tell me it was important to stay strong?” Cinderella offered him, smiling lightly.

Terra blushed at her statement, “Oh, um… Yeah, I guess I did.”

With my hand tightly clasped in Cinderella’s, we entered the palace hallway. We immediately encountered monsters, Cinderella and I running ahead as Terra took care of them. Occasionally, the brunette would take some time with certain monsters, leaving me to defend Cinderella and myself from them. At this point, I considered myself a master of the barrier spell given how many times I had used it.

We managed to make it to the front foyer, only to find ourselves confronted by more of the monsters. Cinderella and I stayed behind Terra this time, as he fought his way through the hall, and up the grand staircase. It wasn’t long until we made it to the ballroom.

Cinderella was just about to enter the crowded ballroom before she turned to Terra.  
“Oh, thank you...um…”

“Terra.” offered the brunette, smiling at the blonde.

“Thank you, Terra.” Cinderella said, smiling as the boy only bowed in response.

The blonde girl walked into the ball, graciously greeting the man stationed at the entrance. It wasn’t long before she was approached by a man, and began to dance with him.

Clinging tiredly to Terra’s pant leg, I swayed and hummed along to the music that was being played. Terra erupted in chuckles at my tired form, allowing me to hold on to him as I kept standing in my near asleep state. His laughter ended suddenly, as something caught his eye.

I was jolted out of my near sleep by Terra grabbing me under the arms and carrying me over to a man.

“Tell me. How do I get up there?” he demanded of the man, who looked startled at seeing a teen and child at the ball.

“Well, there’s a passage beneath the foyer staircase.” the man replied nervously, looking between the two of us carefully.

“Thanks, watch her for me.” Terra said, setting me down at the feet of the man. I only rubbed at my eyes as my guardian ran off, looking up at the stranger before sitting at his feet and waiting for the brunette to return.

I was just beginning to doze off again before a high pitched scream scared me out of unconsciousness. Some kind of monster had appeared, and a rather large one too. Cinderella and the man she had been dancing with came running towards me and the other man, the blonde scooping me up off the ground as her partner shielded us both.

“Guards! Guards! Oh, where could they be?” came the panicked voice of the strange man, as he looked around furiously for the palace guards.

“I’ll take care of this.” Terra’s deep voice assured us all, Cinderella nodding at her former dance partner before we all fled the room.

We made it just outside the ballroom before the blonde set me down on the ground. I looked up nervously at the girl, clinging to her blue gown out of fear. We waited for what seemed like forever before Terra reappeared from the ballroom.

I released my grip on Cinderella’s skirt to run towards the brunette, hugging his leg tightly as he stumbled slightly. The strange man followed behind me at a slower pace.

“Thank you. You saved us all.” the strange man said graciously, before looking around at the now empty palace, “The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves…”

“Well, don’t give up just yet.” Terra reassured the man with a smile, looking off to the side. The man followed his line of sight and practically lit up upon seeing Cinderella and her dance partner speaking to each other.

“Tell me something.” the brunette commanded the man’s attention back to him, “Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?”

“No. I believe… they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said that the monsters obeyed his every command.” I tensed at the mention of Vanitas. I couldn’t comprehend him having anything to do with these monsters that kept appearing. Sure, the older boy had a dark personality but I didn’t think he was evil.

“A boy in a mask?” Terra muttered to himself, taking no notice of my own inner turmoil, “Do you know where he is now?”

“Well… No, I don’t believe anyone has seen him since then.” The man answered.

“I see…”

I was startled out of my thoughts by the chiming of the castle’s clock, announcing that it was now midnight to the whole kingdom. I watched as Cinderella fled from her partner, yelling her apologies as the strange man ran after her, begging for her to stop.

Terra guided me into the foyer before noticing one of his friend watching the man chase Cinderella.

“Aqua!” the brunette called out to the blue haired girl as he walked down the steps with me.

“Terra.” she greeted her friend warmly, her eyes widening in surprise as she caught sight of me.

“Terra, why do you have Master Xehanort’s apprentice with you? Did you find him?”

The boy shook his head in the negative, looking at his friend curiously.

“I stumbled across her in another World, the master wanted to test her. But I do know he’s looking for pure hearts of light. Why are you here?”

Aqua looked worried as she spoke, “Ven ran away from home.”

Terra frowned at the new master, “What?”

“I think he left to go find you. Do you have any idea why?”

“No…” Terra replied, his voice growing soft with concern, “Actually… Just before I left, he wanted to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say.”

“I’m going to stay here and look for some clues then.” Aqua questioned, trying to change the topic so Terra wouldn’t wallow in depression over his missing friend.

“Okay. The prince is in the ballroom up ahead. He might have some answers.” Terra offered as he picked me up off the ground once again.

“Thanks.”

Terra started walking before turning to face his friend again, “Aqua. Do you still have the same dream?”

“Well… Yes.” came her reply, uncertain of where this conversation was going.

“There’s this girl here— her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is to just believe. No matter how impossible it may seem… a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. If you see her, give her my thanks.” Terra explained with a smile.

Aqua nodded, promising to with a “Will do.”

Terra walked away from his friend, being silent the entire journey back to the castle courtyard. He looked to me, dozing on his unarmoured shoulder.

“Just stay awake long enough for me to get the armour on you and get us on the glider. Then you can sleep for as long as you want.” the boy promised me, causing me to grumble as he set me down on the ground to summon both of our armour and the glider.

After making sure I was on the vehicle securely, Terra sent us off through a portal onto a road between as I finally settled into a deep sleep.


End file.
